This invention relates to crossbows.
More particularly, the present invention relates mechanisms for drawing the bow string of a crossbow from a released position to a drawn position.
Crossbows are well known projectile devices that have been around for centuries. During most of that time, the basic structure of the crossbow has remained relatively unchanged, with modifications to the trigger mechanism, changes in the materials used in its construction and many innovations in devices and mechanisms for drawing the bowstring into the cocked position. A large amount of time an effort has been expended on developing a simple and easily used cocking mechanism over the years. However, each has been less than satisfactory. The simplest form of cocking is performed manually. The bow string is grasped by hand or hands, and drawn to the cocked position. This method is simple and quick, but becomes more difficult as the draw weight of the bow increases. Claws, hooks, etc. with handles, are often utilized to provide a better grip on the bow string. However, strength is still needed to draw the bow string. Over the years external mechanical aids have also been developed. These, however, are typically bulky, difficult to use and inconvenient to carry with the crossbow.
More successful are devices that are attached to or carried by the crossbow. These devices include cranks and levers for drawing the bow string into the cocked position. Cranks most simply pull a line connected to the bow string onto a spindle. Levers employ one or more lever elements to pull the bow string back. Each is effective, but can be cumbersome and awkward to employ.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved crossbow cocking mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a crossbow cocking mechanism which is inexpensive and easy to use.
And another object of the invention is to provide a crossbow cocking mechanism which provides a mechanical advantage to overcome the draw weight of the crossbow.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a crossbow including a stock having a forward end an a rearward end, a bow member mounted on the stock proximate the forward end, and having a bow string movable between a released position and a drawn position. A trigger mechanism is carried by the stock, and includes a trigger coupled to a latch. The latch for engages and holds the bow string in the drawn position and selectively releases the bow string into the released position when disengaged. A cocking mechanism is carried by the stock and includes a string engaging member moveable between a ready position and a cocked position. The string engaging member includes a hook portion engaging the bow string in the released position and drawing the bow string to the drawn position when moved to the cocked position. A slide is slidably mounted to an underside of the stock and movable forwardly toward the forward end and rearwardly toward the rearward end. A first guide is mounted to the stock proximate the forward end and a second guide is mounted to the stock proximate the rearward end. A line has an end coupled to the slide and an opposing end coupled to the string engaging member. The line extends forwardly from the grip around the first guide, extends rearwardly from the first guide around the second guide and extends forwardly to couple to the string engaging member.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a second line with guides is attached between the slide and the string engaging member. In yet another embodiment, the end of the line is coupled to the string engaging member with a cocking cog in a block and tackle arrangement.